umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Southville Station
South Line * Templer Line * Loop Line |opened = January 2019 (current) |image_location= |caption_location= }} is a major interchange station of the Rail Transit Network, serving the South, Templer and Loop lines. The current station building is the second incarnation at-site, and the fourth around Southville dating back to the early months of the server. As of the completion of the upgraded station, there are three underground island platforms over two levels under the concourse, 25m long, and the surface portions were expanded to add amenities sorely missing from the old station. The station is outfitted with track switches that allow southbound South Line services (carts) to switch to eastbound Templer Line and vice versa. It is part of the Southville-Waldon Forest interchange complex, with the other station catering for westbound Templer Line switches. As of 19 January 2019, the long-disused Deepwood Motte section has been reopened and can be accessed from this station at Platform 4. Station layout The current station consists of three island platforms over two underground levels, a concourse level, and a connecting mezanine between the two sides of the paid area of the concourse. The station concourse level has 4 entrances and 6 fare gates. There is a non-fare area running between the east and west entrances, with two fare gates each on the north and south sides of this main corridor into the paid north and south portions on this floor. There is also a ticketing office on the west wing, and three commercial lots on the unpaid area to be occupied. Each of the paid areas has an additional entrance, ticket office and fare gate leading towards Southville and Deepwood Motte; these are the original entrances of the station building. Connecting the two paid areas is a mezzanine walkway through the middle of the station. In addition, there's four separate floor spaces on the four corners of this mezzanine level. Two or more of these will be occupied by RTN. In the northern side of the paid area are two staircases. One leads to Platforms 1 & 2, one level underground. The other one leads to Platforms 5 & 6, two levels down, serving the Loop Line. There's an elevator connecting the east end of this side of the concourse to the stacked platforms. Meanwhile, the southern side has a single staircase leading to Platforms 3 & 4, and an elevator connecting the levels on the west side. Adjacent stations Adjacent stations of the lines are as follows: Service transfers Southville Station forms part of the Southville-Waldon Forest interchange complex. This allows services (carts) on the South Line from RT Central can transfer to the Templer Line towards both termini, and vice versa; specifically at Southville, between South Line and the eastern portion of the Templer Line towards Tagor West. The following table lists the possible transfers on both stations: Deepwood Motte branch can be accessed from the South Line at Platform 4. History Previous instances The first ever interchange near Southville was built by MTM, essentially a railway T-junction between the predecessor South-Templer line to a branch line to the East Village, east of Southville. Although the branch line was demolished, the junction still exists today, preserved as a railway heritage site. Molster's Rail Development Plan in 2014-2015 called for a line leading south from UC through Southville. A new interchange station building was built in the middle of the village, with the early South Line interchanging with the Vzorkic Pyramid branch of the modern Templer Line. The station building survives today, repurposed as a bar named Evgenyi's Tap and Tack. Following the formation of the Templer Line, a new station had to be built as the old location is deemed unsuitable so one was built between Southville and Deepwood Motte. Oriented east-west, it initially consists of an uncovered structure of 4 narrow platforms connected together with overhead walkways on the west side, and a single exit to Southville. Later the station was covered, and with the construction of the Loop Line, two new platforms and a new south entrance were added, giving symmetry to the building. Two large red "RTN" lettering, predating the current blue livery of RTN's logo, was placed on the roof – a feature retained or the present station. This configuration remains from 2015 to 2018. Present instance After assuming control of RTN, kimilil in late-2018 mulls over rebuilding the station, as he likened it to the old Tagor West Station of RRC - small, cramped, substandard. In addition, he wanted to rectify the messy approach expecially on the east side. Initial plan calls for two surface island platforms and underground side platforms. On 6 January 2019 an outline of the new station was made, calling for a concourse level, two upper basement island platforms, and one lower basement island platform. Learning from lessons of building the Hareton interchange station for the Northeast Railway, kimilil chose the island platform layout to accomodate a track switching mechanism that'd allow southbound South line carts to switch to eastbound Templer line and vice versa. The outline of the old station was perserved, while new structures was built around it. A new innovation was made for signage on the platform, using named items in item frames instead of signs. The long-disused Deepwood Motte portion was finally reconnected to the South Line on 19 January 2019, and can be accessed from this station only (unlike the former bidirectional arrangement). Gallery Southville station east side.png|East side of station Trivia *There is a note block circuit built under one of the platforms to play the station tune, but it's not currently connected to any switches. It would be playing a rendition of the JR Yamanote Line departure melody "Babble" (せせらぎ). Listen here. See also *Rail Transit Network **South Line **Templer Line *Southville and Deepwood Motte Category:Buildings Category:Buildings in Unterganger City Category:Railway stations Category:Rail Transit Network